Together Forever
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Os últimos momentos de Katara e Aang, juntos, depois da guerra.


Avatar e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

E a minha fanfic não é sobre Kataang, tem Katara x Aang, mas não é de forma romantica, mas de amizade e familia. Há muito tipos de amor e o amor platonico é o mais explorado nesta fanfic, mas só por não ser o Kataang que esperam ler, não quer dizer que não gostem. Lêem, por favor.

* * *

--- Acho que é um mosquito.

--- Acho que é uma mosca.

Katara desatou ás gargalhadas, Aang apenas corou e observou a sua amiga a tentar acalmar:

--- Não acredito que estamos aqui a tentar a adivinhar que tipo de insecto está no tecto.

--- Yeah, a vida dá muitas voltas.

Katara olhou para Aang:

--- Sim, quem diria que um dia viveria para ver um mundo de paz, sem guerras e que as nações, outrora inimigas unissem como aliadas?

--- Agora, Katara, podes viver a tua vida. Já estou a imaginar a tua vida: a ser uma grande Mestra, a ensinar meninos na sua tribo e casar com um poderoso Bender e ter muitas crianças.

--- E tu, Aang? Para onde vais? Continuar a procurar o seu povo? Um vestígio da sua cultura? – Perguntou Katara, com o coração a apertar.

--- Não vou procurar o meu povo, vou ter com eles, esperam por mim para além das montanhas. Daqui a pouco tenho de ter com eles. Estou a ansioso para ver o meu Appa e o meu pai, o Monge Gyatso. Mas antes queria passar um tempo contigo e dizer uma coisa que há muito quero dizer.

Aang deitou na cama e Katara fez o mesmo, ficaram em silêncio a olhar para o tecto, Aang tirou um pergaminho do casaco e respirou fundo. Katara sorriu, ansiosa para ouvir o que Aang tinha para dizer e achando piada ao facto de Aang estar nervoso:

_Katara da Tribo da Água do Sul, desde a primeira vez que te vi, soube que eras muito poderosa, não de poder, mas de coração. Ao longo da minha jornada, espantei com a sua força, coragem e determinação. Tive medo de ti algumas vezes, especialmente quando estavas mau humor e só os Espíritos sabem o quanto ficas assustadora ficas quando estás irritada. Mas isto só serviu para lembrar que era humana, com os teus defeitos e qualidades. Já perdi a conta quando emocionei com a grande capacidade que tens para perdoar, o quanto sacrificas pelas as outras pessoas. Protegeste-me tanta vez, que por vezes, sentia inútil por não poder-te proteger. Por isso, treinei muito, não foi enfrentar o Fire Lord, mas também para proteger as pessoas que mais amava e ensinaste-me isto. Foste a minha mentora, amiga e fiel confidente. Sempre estiveste ao meu lado, dando-me o teu amor, a tua sabedoria e a tua força. Como já disse, foste a minha mentora e amiga, mas em cima de tudo, foste a minha mãe e a minha força. Era tu que ficavas sempre ao meu lado, quando os outros tinham medo de mim. Era tu que ouvias-me quando estava sozinho. Era tu que ajudavas-me a suportar o fardo de proteger o mundo. Quando os outros viam-me como uma arma, tu vias-me como um ser humano. Um menino normal que aceitou uma responsabilidade que não pediu. Quando odiei o mundo por dar obrigar-me a carregar esta responsabilidade, mostraste-me a beleza do amor e o quanto a vida podia ser valiosa. Eu amo-te, Katara. Apenas amo-te, amo-te tanto que era capaz de abandonar tudo para te tirar de um vácuo negro e triste..._

---- Havia tanta coisa que não consegui expressar, por isso, ficou incompleto.

Katara pegou o pergaminho e leu com atenção, com a face a brilhar de emoção:

--- Aang, não sabia que…

Katara levantou e sentou, Aang imitou o seu gesto:

--- É a carta mais bonita que já recebi na minha vida. Aang, também tenho de dizer algo que nunca consegui dizer, mas deste-me coragem. Também eu amo-te, Aang, não como mentora, nem amiga. È um amor que não consigo explicar, é tão forte e sublime que chega a doer tanto no coração. Não amo-te como amante, mas como irmão, como um filho. Eu sei que sou muito nova para ser a tua mãe, mas depois percebi que o amor não tem definição, não existe graus para os amados ou para o amor familiar. Tanto que seja namorados ou amigos ou irmãos, o amor não tem restrições. Não interessa, mas sei uma coisa, é que eu amarei-te para sempre. Foi um grande prazer ser a tua amiga, mentora, mãe, esposa e irmã.

Katara pegou nas mãos de Aang e os dois apertaram as mãos:

--- Aang, deste-me tantas coisas, deste-me esperança e vontade de viver. Permitiste que voltasse a confiar nas pessoas, abriste os meus olhos, fizeste ver-me que havia pessoas que precisavam de mim e que amavam. Ensinaste-me tantas coisas que desconhecia e que nunca pensei que pudesse aprender, mas houve uma coisa que não aprendi contigo.

Os olhos de Aang alargaram, espantados:

--- Não ensinaste-me como viver sem ti.

--- Katara, agora não podemos ficar juntos, não posso permanecer contigo e com o Sokka. Tenho de ir.

A alegria que Katara sentia dissipou e as lágrimas caíram pela a cara:

--- Mas eu necessito de ti. Como vou poder viver sem a sua amizade, o teu carinho e a tua alegria? És o meu menino. És o melhor amigo do Sokka e a única pessoa que a Toph confia.

--- Eu também necessito de ti, mas tenho de ir, a minha família está á minha espera. Katara, amiga, o Sokka, a Toph, o teu pai, todos necessitam de ti. Eles amam-te muito. Não dês as costas a eles. Sê feliz, casa, tem crianças, ensina, viaja. Faz isto por mim. Porque a tua alegria é a minha alegria e a tua tristeza é a minha tristeza. Amo-te…

Katara abraçou Aang com força, apertou os braços á volta do corpo do Avatar como estivesse a protegê-lo.

* * *

--- Katara?

Sokka entrou no quarto e viu Katara na cama sentada abraçada a um monte de roupa. Katara olhou para Sokka e tinha a cara cansada e os olhos vermelhos como estivesse a chorar:

--- Ele foi embora.

Houve silencio:

--- É a primeira vez que digo isto. Ele foi embora e não pude salvá-lo.

Sokka andou até á cama, devagar como tivesse sapatos de chumbo, sentou e abraçou Katara:

--- Eu sei e sinto a falta dele. Muito.

Katara abraçou Sokka e chorou alto, tentou gritar mas a dor era tanta que as palavras ficavam presas na garganta e faziam que a garganta doesse. Ficaram abraçados durante muito tempo, para eles foi como uma eternidade. Não demorou para que Toph entrasse no quarto e apercebesse de tudo. Mas até mesmo a forte Bandida Cega sentou na cama em busca de uma cura para o seu coração quebrado. Mesmo que faltasse alguém muito importante, mesmo que o círculo estivesse incompleto, ficaram abraçados e choraram juntos, em memória de um irmão perdido. Não importaram com nada, apenas ficaram juntos a ouvir o bater de coração. Ficaram juntos como irmãos. Porque naquele momento perceberam que eram uma família e nem mesmo a morte poderia destruir os laços que existiam entre eles.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, se gostarem de ler com música, sugiro Hurt de Christina Aguilera. 


End file.
